


just want to feel your lips against my skin

by smittenkittenbucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenkittenbucky/pseuds/smittenkittenbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry is in love with his best friend and Louis just wants to be rimmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just want to feel your lips against my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> (1st pls dont mind the weird mixture of american schooling and british slang/culture. i know nothing about the schooling system in the UK so its a bit a mess i apologize.) 
> 
> ok so this was a process im tellin ya. first i wanna thank Niamisdaship for all of wonderful prompts, because i had such a hard time picking just one of them. i hope i did this prompt justice for you, bc its my first published smut and i just really hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> second, i wanna thank lynxh for letting me submit this fic sososo late because i had such a hard time perfecting exactly what i wanted this fic to be like. again, thanks i hope you dont hate me for this lol 
> 
> i also have a few special thank you's to hannah, juli and sophie for giving me ideas and really developing this thing. i probably wouldve lost my mind without them and this thing wouldnt be what it is now, so again thank you guys sososo much. (but also another special thanks to sophie who sat through and answered all of my strange questions. you totally didnt have to but you did and that was so great.) 
> 
> lastly, i wanna thank my best friend for sitting through and listening to me complaining even though i know it was SO ANNOYING. also for motivating me to write it, and helping me outline practically the whole thing. i wanna thank her for editing all of this, taking my weird beta requests and using time out of her schedule to really making it perfect which i appreciate sososo much. this fic wouldnt be what youre reading right now without her and she deserves all of the credit for this fic really. i really hope this whole debacle really doesnt put you off for pairing up w me for projects like this in the future kassie ❤️
> 
> okay, now that's finished, read on!

Basically, this is how it started.

 

Louis was sixteen when he came out to Harry, his seventeen year old best mate who was already out. They’d been best friends since childhood and they vowed then never to keep secrets from each other. It was easy, just as everything had always been easy for the two; easy.

 

And well, a year later, Louis’s crush (the reason he realized he was not exactly straight in the first place) asked him out on a date. Louis just about as ecstatic as anyone _could_ be, and who could blame him? The juvenile ecstasy of young love and desire.

 

It was nice while it lasted, the excitement of being acknowledged by his crush, and not only that but _seeked_ , _desired_ back. It was good, but the fact is, nothing good ever lasts.

  
  


They were sat in Harry’s room, resuming their usual activities after school: homework, snacking, and not doing homework. Flicking at his paper, Louis timidly brought it up in their dulled silence. That’s usually how it went; Harry, the ever dutiful senior doing his assignments and Louis, the restless junior watching him, always bashfully looking away when Harry caught him with pleased eyes and a private smile.

 

“So—um, Zayn asked me out.” Louis whispered to his paper, knowing all of the possible reactions he could receive from Harry simply by the cadence of his breath. And, wow, they really needed to cut back on the time they spent together. Louis considered it for a moment, what his life would be if he spent less time with Harry but soon and discarded the thought, knowing that he could last never a minute less with the boy.

 

At Louis’ confession, Harry wasn’t surprised. See, Harry’s friend, Liam, was best friends with Niall who was friends with Zayn, and Niall told Liam that Zayn said he was going to ask ‘that Junior twink, Louis is his name?’ on a date. And it was rather well known that a date with Zayn could very well be just be fucking in the back of his old Mustang, none of the ‘proper dinner and a movie followed by a walk in the park strung with fairy lights’ antics like Louis deserved.

 

Not that Harry was jealous, per se, but to beat around the bush of it, we’ll just say it was because Zayn had something Harry didn’t have, something Harry could hardly _dream_ of having. But, if anyone asked, Harry totally was not jealous.

 

He acted excited for Louis’s benefit, despite it all. “Really?” He prompted, letting his voice climb an octave higher than usual in questioning. It was too played up, and Harry knew Louis saw right through it.

 

Louis finally looked up, nodding his head with a small smile on his face, not noticing Harry’s predicament. He had to push up his black-framed glasses from where they slid slightly down his nose because of the way he was sitting, leaning over his paper, and it never failed to make Harry’s heart palpitate. “Yeah, and -- and, you know,” Louis stuttered in his words, his face a blushing pink. Curse his shyness.

 

Harry put on a confused look. “I know what?” He asked, always knowing how to handle Louis when he had a hard time finding words, which happened often.

 

“You -- we both know, like, how he works, so afterwards, I wanna give _it_ to him.” Louis admitted, quieter than ever, not wanting to confess what ‘ _it_ ’ was. But Harry knew, he always knew.

 

And that time, Harry didn’t even have to act. His eyebrows rose, cocking his head a little. “Are you sure, blue? That’s kind of a big deal for a first date.” He said, his concern for Louis’s thoughts shown in the endearing nickname Harry always saved for Louis. He wasn’t jealous. Just concerned. Possibly at the fact that Louis wouldn’t be taken care of the way he deserves and needs to be, but Harry will keep that to himself, under the lid with the rest of his feelings for the small boy.

 

“I think so,” Louis said, only, less confident in his words. “I just want it over and done with, you know?”

 

“I don’t want you to regret it. That’s a huge thing, like, _huge_. I gave mine to a boyfriend of three months. The first date, Louis?” Harry rambled, scooting closer to the boy. It wasn’t that Harry was trying to talk Louis out of it, but he wanted him to realize the consequences of his actions.

 

Immediately, Louis took a defensive tone, something that never happened, at least never with Harry. And that’s his fault; Harry almost always agreed with him. “I’m almost an adult, Harold, I can _do_ whatever I want.” Louis said haughtily before he shrunk, both his voice and physically in on himself. “But I, um, I don’t know how to do it? And-- okay, I need your help, because I don’t want to look it up on fuckin’ Wikipedia. I figured this would be the less embarrassing route.”

 

Harry sighed, He knew there was a reason Louis brought it up, because Louis wouldn’t just _bring it up_.

 

He absolutely denied himself the fact that the first thing that came to his mind was _why tell you when I could gladly just show you_. Absolutely denied it.

 

“What don’t you know?” Harry asked instead, pulling Louis into his side protectively, ignoring all of their books and papers.

 

“I don’t know anything.” Louis admitted, his face bursting into red hot flames, crawling up from his neck to his cheeks and to the tip of his tiny button nose. “Does it hurt?” He squeaked out, curling in on himself further. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life. Never mind whatever he thought before, he’d rather read a Wikipedia article at this point and deal with terms like “anal” and “erection” and “penetrate” than go through this.

 

“Oh, blue,” Harry cooed, nuzzling his nose into Louis’s feathery hair from where his cheek rested on Harry’s chest. “It hurts for everyone on their first time, but not for long.” Harry explained in the best way he could. He didn’t personally enjoy losing his virginity. Or being on bottom in general, which he figured out when he gained more experience. “You’ll be prepared for it. If he’s any good at taking care of you, you’ll be alright.”

 

“How am I supposed to be prepared, Haz? It’s not like some sort of test or anything..” Louis trailed off, mumbling against Harry’s softly defined chest. At least, he _hoped_ it wouldn’t feel like a test.

 

Harry couldn’t help it. He smiled so widely at Louis’s innocence, so naive.

 

They sat there for hours that day, talking about the ins and outs (literally,) of gay sex: what Louis should expect. Frankly, it was terrifying and Louis wanted the change the subject the minute Harry admitted to not knowing what else to say. They eventually moved on, and spoke about different things, but the elephant in the room was hard to ignore.

 

They ignored it anyway.

  
  
  


Three days later, on a crisp autumn Saturday night, Louis didn’t lose his virginity in the surprisingly roomy backseat of Zayn’s vintage Mustang.

 

It’s a long story, really.

 

Louis knew how Zayn worked. _Everyone_ knew how Zayn worked. No one could really remember a time when he had a _real_ boyfriend or girlfriend, a consistent and ‘ _only_ ,’ so they figured -- and were right -- that any date he went on was only really for one reason.

 

And, as mentioned, _Louis knew that_. Which was his reasoning behind the thought of simply getting ‘ _it_ ’ over with, dust his hands of it so that when he found someone he _really_ cared about, when they got up to it, Louis’ _in_ experience wouldn’t hinder them.

 

(However, if Louis explained his opinion to Harry there was no doubt in his mind that the lad would say that a relationship where Louis’ virginity was a problem wasn’t a relationship that Louis needed to be in. In response Louis would blush, his heart stuttering in his chest, and tell Harry off.)

 

He spent the day psyching himself up, calming himself down, getting ready, and then psyching himself up again.

 

By the time he kissed his mom goodbye and texted Harry _im leavn now wish me luck !!_ with several thought-out emojis attached, Zayn’s car pulled up to the driveway. He was buzzing out of his skin. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. What was he thinking?

 

He shrugged on a jacket and left anyway, stuffing his hands in his pockets on his walk to the car. Opening the door and hopping in, Louis barely had time to buckle himself up and greet Zayn before the latter was pulling harshly out of the driveway in reverse, skidding out of the neighborhood Louis lived in.

 

“Well, hello there.” Louis greeted, and that was that.

 

The date was alright, a simple dinner at a greasy pizza place that was a popular hangout spot for most high school students in their town, one Louis’s personally attended about a thousand times.

 

Louis took an achingly long time to finish his pizza, the cheese and crust suddenly tasting too rubbery to be edible, but he ate it anyway. The conversation followed mostly around school, and Louis was surprised to discover that Zayn also had an interest in the drama club, always wanting to partake in the fun plays they put on. But, other than that, Louis learned that Zayn really didn’t have much personality behind his pretty face.

 

Which was a shame, really.

 

When the dinner ended however, everything turned silent. There were awkward clearing of throats, and shuffling around to pay the bill. Louis had to pay for his own slice, which was -- fine, really.

 

But, then it was time for the part Louis was most excited for and dreaded the most.

 

Zayn held his hand on the way back to the car, for some reason that Louis was too jittery to think about. A brief thought of _where the fuck is this going to take place_  ran through Louis’s mind before he realized that, yes, Zayn had done this--without exaggeration--probably a hundred times before, so he didn’t worry about it.

 

The drive was quiet save for the soft R&B music that played out of the speakers. Zayn drove for about fifteen minutes, Louis just looking out the window. They ended up in an empty parking lot.

 

The lot was practically in the middle of nowhere and was less than even a lot, a lot more like a spot of gravel surrounded by trees, a small, cute looking pond, and some fields.

 

Zayn turned to Louis, his face brooding with that mysterious look he seemed to always wear. Before Louis could say anything, Zayn leaned in quickly to a kiss. He was tilting his head to the side, puckering his lips, closing his eyes, the whole nine yards really.

 

Louis panicked. He didn't know what to do, so he leaned away, scooting back against his door with a small whine.

 

"Uhm," Louis stuttered when Zayn opened his eyes to see why Louis stopped him. "See," He started to explain. "I don't like to kiss on the first date?"

 

A lousy excuse is what that was.

 

"But, I thought we were just gonna--" Zayn said, looking proper dumbfounded, only cutting himself off to make crude gestures with his hands.

 

Louis cleared his throat, his face flushed. "Well, yeah, but just don't kiss my lips, okay?" He requested innocently. Harry would probably say something ridiculous to that, and why is he thinking about Harry at a time like this?

 

Zayn dropped it, shrugging without much thought before burying his face into the side of Louis's neck instead. Louis sighed, leaning into the touch. So, he hasn’t had his first kiss yet. So what? He was saving it for someone extra, extra special.

 

He was kinda going backwards with the whole exploring his sexuality thing.

 

Anyway, Zayn eventually brought them to the back seat, climbing over each other weirdly. Louis only just noticed his back seats were flattened out--probably specifically for this purpose--and covered in mounds of blankets and pillows. It was like a fucking sex car. Louis suppressed a shudder; he was getting too hot in his clothing.

 

Zayn spent his time laying Louis out after stripping him of his shirt and jeans, thankfully, running his hands and lips all over Louis’s body, playing with his nipples, sucking marks into his collarbones, palming over Louis’s still-clothed, hard cock. By the time Zayn took some lube out of a door’s pocket, Louis was a sweating and panting mess, squirming against the soft blanket he was laying on.

 

The senior slicked up his long fingers, turning Louis over onto his tummy and pulling the tight black underwear that hugged the bottom of his bum far down enough just to free Louis’ dick and uncover his hole.

 

Louis sighed in relief, bending over arse up and relaxing, burying his face in the plushness beneath him. He quickly stiffened, however, when Zayn pressed a finger against his tight hole, then into it.

 

Louis was dry sobbing now, two more fingers later, felt so thick inside him and he couldn’t even imagine a cock. (Well, he wouldn’t even have to just imagine in a few minutes.) Zayn showed no signs of slowing down or stopping, scissoring Louis loose with his fingers. Louis canted his hips to meet every movement.

 

Zayn admired Louis’s pretty pink, glistening hole, taking his fingers so well. He murmured as much, letting Louis cry out again from a touch to his sweet spot.

 

Louis, he was just so close, Zayn had to stop before he came. He needed a breather if he was going to make it through the real sex part. All stories and ideas that this was going to be an awkward experience because it was his first time seemed to be blown out of the way with what actually went on. Perhaps Zayn was really just _that_ good.

 

Until, _it_  happened.

 

Zayn tentatively licked over Louis’s rim around his fingers, and Louis froze. Zayn wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing, so he flattened his tongue and ran it over Louis’s rim again, but this time more firmly.

 

And then Louis came.

 

Whining loudly at the feeling of Zayn’s mouth on his hole, rutting his hips into nothing but air. He came all over the floor of Zayn’s vintage Mustang. White hot pleasure shivered up his spine, leaving tingling effects and Louis twitching through the aftershocks of an orgasm he didn’t even know could be so powerful.

 

Behind him, Zayn furrowed his eyebrows. He took his fingers from Louis’s hole, earning him a whine, and gripped his hips to flip him over. Louis just--he just _came_? Like that?

 

“Wh-what?” Zayn stuttered, incredulously, eyeing the come drying on his favorite sex blanket.

 

Louis gasped, his eyes wide and rimmed with tears of embarrassment. “Oh, God, Zayn, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what just happened and I..I can finish you off if you want me to?”

 

Zayn accepted, figuring he was deserving of an orgasm as well, if he really made Louis feel _that_ good.

 

And while not losing his virginity that night--Louis was way too sensitive for that--he did give his first blowjob. And the way Zayn moaned when he came told Louis that he was possibly a natural at it anyway, so he definitely considered that a win.

 

All in all, however, Louis was telling the truth about not knowing what happened. One minute, he was close to the edge, and Zayn licking into him just pushed him over, right?

  
  
  


Well, not quite. Because two weeks after the date, blowing Zayn in the back of his Mustang, still being a virgin, and squeaking out a “fine!” to Harry when asked about how the date went, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Zayn did to him.

 

He figured out he’s not really _that_ attracted to Zayn--not being he isn’t _attractive_ , because fucking yes he is, but Louis wanted someone to talk to. It’s kinda disappointing knowing the boy he had a crush on for a whole year really wasn’t all that, but Louis found that he got over it quickly--so it’s not missing him that he couldn’t stop thinking about. No, it was the feeling that shot through him when the boy licked over Louis’s swollen rim, stuffed full of fingers and panting into the floor.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about how he felt with Zayn’s mouth on him.

 

He watched porn after porn, learning soon that the act was called 'rimming'. He’s  ashamed to say that he came more than once from the videos.

 

So, he did the most reasonable thing he could think of.

 

Talked to Harry about it.

 

It was another day after school--Friday, to be exact--the house empty because Anne had gone to the market to shop for groceries to fill the kitchen just like she did every Friday. She said she wouldn't be back for a few hours, and Harry said okay, they'd just be up in his room.

 

Louis toyed with the loose papers from his binder cradled in his arms, nervous, knowing the million possible things that could go down.

 

Harry led the both of them up to his room, jumping two steps at a time. Third door down, on the left as Louis's learned over their years of friendship. They went through their usual routine, piling their shoes and pants at the door and jumping on Harry’s double bed, in nothing but their t-shirts, boxers and socks. Call them strange, but that’s how it’s always been.

 

Louis stumbled his way through his maths homework, while Harry did his own English homework while their favorite shared playlist played in the background.

 

Ed Sheeran’s voice was filtering through Harry’s old speakers when Louis couldn’t take the thoughts on his brain anymore, he just had to let them _out_.

 

It was similar to how Louis told him about Zayn:

 

“I wanna get rimmed.” He blurted out, with no metaphorical foreplay or anything. There it was, just floating around the room. Louis brings the tip of his pencil to his mouth and gnaws, waiting for Harry to say anything, or kick him out of his room. The taste of eraser was not surprisingly disgusting.

 

Harry just spluttered for a second. Images running through his mind; Louis being rimmed on his back, Louis being rimmed up against a wall, Louis being rimmed faced down in a bed, all whimpering and breathless and crying out for more. Harry being the one doing the rimming.

 

Harry cleared his throat, then again, afraid his voice was going to crack when he spoke. He couldn’t stop thinking about Louis all spread out on his bed, being eaten out with every inch of his life.

 

Before Harry could even consider exactly what he was going to say, the words were falling out of his mouth.

 

“I’ll rim you.”

 

Louis practically whipped his eyes to Harry from his homework, giving himself backlash. “What--really?” Louis stuttered, his eyes widened with shock and his face redder than ever.

 

Harry’s was too; this was the reality of what he offered. “Yeah,” Harry said, breathily. The older boy leaned closer to Louis, just as Louis embarrassingly leaned away.

 

“Are you sure? Because, like, I wouldn’t want it to be weird.” Louis whispered, shyly.

 

Harry leaned closer, Louis moving opposite which only made Harry want to be closer. “Weird? Why would it be weird, blue?” Harry asked dumbly, lost in the thought of Louis being bent over for _him_.

 

“Well, because we’re only just b-best friends.” Louis said, his head hitting the pillows as Harry came nose-to-nose with the boy.

 

“So, it’ll be rimming between friends. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Harry said, making no sense--not even to himself. It would be hard for any man to think straight while looking into the prettiest cerulean eyes in the world.

 

Louis had no argument, but was still slightly apprehensive. Harry couldn’t be serious. “Now?” Louis squeaked, his hot breath fanning over Harry’s lips, who was just now noticing how close they were.

 

It was terribly hard to resist Louis, what with how the curves of his body fit so snugly in Harry’s large hands. It was just hopeless.

 

Harry smirked, nosing his way past Louis’s chin, down his jaw and to the crook of his neck, peppering kisses there.

 

Louis couldn’t help but giggle lightly, the kisses tickling him, some of the tension leaving his body. So, yeah, this was happening now, but this was Harry. Harry is his best friend, the one he trusted with everything.

 

“Yes, now.” Harry murmured. “I want you on your tummy, my baby blue. Is that alright?” He asked, into where he’d made his way down to what he could nip at the exposed skin of Louis’s collarbone, his voice already thick with arousal.

 

Louis gasped at an untimely nibble. “Yes, Harry,” He replied, his voice high pitched in a way he’s found only happened (the one other time,) when he’s at the mercy of someone else, blushing and squirming under the warm and heavy weight of Harry on top of him.

 

Harry leaned back, bringing Louis up with him, sliding his hands under his school shirt, slipping it over the younger boy’s head and throwing it aside. Feeling too exposed, Louis hurried to get on his front, wriggling around some more.

 

Harry came back close, trailing his hands down Louis’s smooth, bare sides, bringing his mouth closer to Louis’s ear, humming softly. “Settle down, blue,” He said in a soothing voice, feeling how Louis just relaxed under himself. “I’m gonna make you feel so good. Gonna lick you open, just how you asked.”

 

Louis let out an involuntary whimper, grinding his hips down into the sheets that were in a disarray, already searching for relief because, surprisingly, Louis was hard in his boxers--extremely, so. He knew that soon those were going to be gone as well, then he’d be completely bare for Harry.

 

It should be weird, but it felt so natural that Louis didn’t let the older boy stop.

 

Harry thumbed at the waistband of Louis’s pants, tucking in a finger, stroking at the soft skin of Louis’s bum. He made a big deal of slowly pulling them down to Louis’s ankles, tossing them in the direction of the rest of Louis’s clothes. Louis breathed shakily.

 

Harry dug his thumbs into the boy’s thighs, the thickness getting too much for him not to bury himself in. He kissed all the way back up Louis’s legs, leaving marks here and there.

 

Louis was lost in the feeling of Harry just _worshipping_ him. He should’ve guessed the curly haired boy would be like this, when is he ever not this affectionate with Louis?

 

Harry just sucked and nibbled and imagined a world where this could be every day for him. Louis so vulnerable for Harry.

 

Harry was snapped out of his train of thought by a surprisingly loud whine coming from Louis’s mouth. Harry was sucking and nibbling on one part of where his thigh met his bum for such a long time, it was beginning to get sore. Louis blushed at his sudden noise, burying his face in the pillows. His hands were in tiny fists and tucked under his chest.

 

“No, no, love,” Harry said, licking soothingly over the dark purple mark. “Make as much noise as you want, love your voice, baby.” He said thoughtlessly, still smoothing his hands all over Louis’s bum.

 

“Please--Harry, just--,” Louis squeaked into the pillow. He just wanted to _feel_ , but he didn’t know how to convey that in his words in his state. It was simultaneously the hardest and easiest thing to plead with Harry for what he wanted--no, needed. “Wan’ you.” He mumbled, proving his point by shifting his hips into the mattress once again.

 

Without warning, Harry repositioned his hands so that he could pull apart Louis’s cheeks, exposing his hole to the cold air of Harry’s room, quivering under it. Louis squeaked again, and then Harry’s tongue was swiping over the line between his cheeks.

 

“Oh god,” Louis choked out. It should be weird. Louis should be squirming and thrashing around in the sheets and claiming that he's done, he doesn't need Harry to do this for him anymore. But, alas, this was already officially better than whatever Zayn did to him. There was a euphoric feeling that rushed through Louis when Harry licked over him the first time. It was odd, and something so repulsive shouldn’t make Louis's nerve endings light up in the way they did, but they did.

 

Harry was just licking round and over Louis’s rim over and over, making him cry out at the odd, pleasurable feeling. There were subtle sparks shooting up his spine, falling in his tummy. Louis was completely hard and drippy from the actions leading up to this and he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. The feeling was too intense and Louis hardly lasted at all the previous time.

 

“Harry, Ha-Hazza, please please please.” Louis chanted, not even sure what he was begging for. His eyes were squeezed shut to prevent any tears from wetting the pillow, fists closed around the sheets on either side of his head, quick movements of his hips gaining him some friction on his dripping wet cock.

 

His body moved without experience, he just didn't know what to do with himself. It was like he was asking himself the question: "Where is all of this pleasure supposed to go?" Even though Louis knew the answer.

 

Harry moaned into Louis’s ass, the noises Louis was making just too much for him to handle. His cock was hard enough that he didn’t care about the uncomfortableness of the position he had to get into just to grind his hips into the sheets and grope Louis’s perfect bum. Louis was surrounding him every where and all Harry could do was lick and suck a bit harder at his hole.

 

This was the part Harry enjoyed the most; he was most certainly a giver in bed, less of a receiver. When he had his partners falling apart at his _tongue_ , he just couldn’t help himself. Louis was pushing back on his face, practically suffocating the older boy, but Harry didn’t care.

 

Harry slowed down, wanting to be somewhat gentle with the boy. Louis whined at the change of pace, he was _so_ close, _so_ fast, it was embarrassing but he didn’t even care. Harry reluctantly pulled his mouth from Louis, having to speak.

 

“Lou, baby, have you ever touched yourself?” He asked, catching his breath and masking it by blowing cold air over the wet mess of saliva he left on Louis’s rim.

 

Louis shivered, practically moving up the bed because of it. He hummed, going crazy out of his mind with everything he was feeling, not able to piece together the right words and settling for a nod of his head into the pillow.

 

“Right here?” Harry asked, placing a thumb over Louis’s hole, pressing lightly.

 

Louis whimpered and nodded again, squirming to get away from the touch but closer at the same time.

 

“Can I touch you here?” Harry questioned, alreading going for the lube in the drawer next to his bed but sucking his thumb into his mouth and pressing it against Louis’ rim more firmly, reveling in the sounds and squirms he made.

 

“Yes, yes, touch me Harry,” Louis chanted into the pillow, practically sobbing it out. He was completely blind here, relying on Harry alone to guide him and palpable under Harry’s touch; firm, yet gentle. Louis wanted to cry from the mixed emotions. “Want that, want you Harry. Please,” he begged, nothing and everything making sense.

 

Harry shushed the boy, who was incredibly overwhelmed. The poor thing didn’t know how to handle himself, which made Harry wonder exactly how good Zayn took care of him.

 

“Babe, babe. Calm down, blue. I’ll touch you baby, you’ll feel so good. I’ll make you feel good, okay?” He said, not able to keep the pet names from falling out. Harry had other worries, desperate to not let his own arousal sneak through the cracks of where he was already falling apart at the seams for Louis.

 

Louis sucked in air like it was water in a dessert, Harry running his hands all over his body.

 

“Okay, okay Hazza. Love you.” Louis slurred, practically melting into the mattress. Harry loved him too, he’d take care of Louis, definitely.

 

Harry continued to make cooing noises, to keep Louis relaxed. Harry knew just from tonguing him that Louis was as tight as a virgin and it'd definitely take some coaxing to get Louis open enough in the way so that they both could get what they so desperately wanted.

 

The older boy raised the bottle, popping the cap and pouring the slick substance over his hand, lubing his fingers up. He knew Louis would need as much as he could get.

 

The air in the room was too hot, both boys already slick with sweat. Louis was practically liquid by the time Harry touched his fingers to his most intimate spot, and somehow everything became more real to Louis than it was before.

 

“C’mon, Harold, stick it in me. I’m not some bloody virgin,” Louis said, meaning to sound snarky but his voice didn’t agree and it came out as breathless as all his other words had. Despite that, Louis still _was_ a bloody virgin, not that Harry even knew that. As far as Harry knew, Zayn fucked him in the back of his car. Maybe Louis will just never tell him. Besides, this is a much more pleasant atmosphere. There’s no one who he’d rather be doing this with--which, he won’t lie, scared him a bit.

 

Behind him, Harry smirked at the attempt. He rubbed lube around Louis’s rim before pushing his middle finger in, just the tip. The rest of the length was a smooth glide, Louis hadn’t tensed even once. In fact, he moaned out loud at the touch, reveling in the slight stretch.

 

Harry distributed the slick substance inside Louis, moving his finger around so the younger boy could get used to it. He gave a few soothing swipes of his tongue over his pink rim.

 

Not too long later, Harry gave Louis a second finger. Louis never thought he would, but he loved the stretch. Craved it, really.

 

Harry, however, groaned at the sight. “Look at you, can barely fit my two fingers inside of you, you’re so tight. However am I going to fit my cock in there, hmm?” He asked absentmindedly, coaxing a squeak out of Louis as his cock twitched and dripped more precome onto the sheets.

 

Louis wanted to retort something like ‘ _well, maybe you just have bloody huge hands, fingers not excluded_ ’ but said fingers found his prostate and everything in his mind went blank instead.

 

Harry added his third and final while Louis was distracted with Harry’s fingers rubbing relentlessly against his most sensitive spot. Louis was positively drooling, almost sure that he could come from just this, nothing on his cock, just Harry’s fingers inside of him.

 

Before he could, however, Harry pulled out, wiping his fingers off on the corner of the top sheet. Louis whined desperately at the loss, cold air hitting his rim and sending shivers up his spine.

 

“Calm down, angel, you’re alright.” Harry said, his voice rough with lust. He rubbed his clean hand up Louis’s arched back, up to tug at the baby hairs at the nape of his neck while fumbling for a condom.

 

“Back, Harry, wanna be on my back,” Louis pleaded, conveying his needs to see Harry’s face through his whimpers.

 

Harry threw the rubber aside, gripping Louis’s hips and turning him over, since Louis weighed close to nothing.

 

Louis’s chest was flushed up to his neck and his rosy, wet cheeks. Harry trailed his eyes downwards, to Louis’s dripping, flushed cock that was freed from between him and the sheets, but now hugged between him and Harry. _This_ was inarguably way better.

 

Before Harry could do anything about anything, Louis gripped the collar of the sweat-soaked shirt Harry was still wearing, pulling him down into a hard kiss. Louis’s inexperienced lips met Harry’s, the latter automatically dominating the tongue kiss. It was hot and heady and everything Louis wanted in a first kiss.

 

When Harry pulled back, there was a string of saliva still connecting the two boys’ lips that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

 

“Now, please Haz,” Louis begged, breathless from the embrace. Harry wordlessly nodded, tugging off his (practically see-through) white t-shirt, locating the pushed aside condom buried in the sheets, opening it and rolling it down his wet cock, shuddering at the touch he had been denying himself the whole time.

 

After generously spreading lube over both of them alike, Harry (being the tease he was) pressed lightly at Louis’s hole with the tip of his length. Louis cried out, that was supposed to go _inside_  him and it didn’t even feel like it was able to pop past his rim.

 

But it did, after some harder pushing and more pushing against Louis’s rim. It wasn’t unbearable, in fact it was quite the opposite. Louis was stretched in a way he’d never been stretched before but it felt so fucking good, like he didn’t even _know_ pain. He let out a strangled moan, arching his back as if he was trying to accommodate Harry, who placed a steady hand on Louis’s sternum, making sure he wouldn’t hurt himself by bending in ways he couldn’t.

 

Harry was in complete ecstasy. This was something he’d dreamt about since Harry even knew he was into boys. ‘Boys’ meaning Louis specifically. Now it was really happening and Harry hoped that he’d never wake up.

 

Louis looked down at where his body and Harry’s body blurred together, finding that sometime in the exchange he had softened to less than half hard which is surprising considering exactly how hard it had been for Louis not to come at Harry’s cock pressing inside of him.

 

Harry noticed as well, reaching down to give Louis a few pumps, but Louis made a noise of protest.

 

“No, no, just wanna feel, just wait,” He said, panting out each word like he just ran a marathon.

 

Louis wriggled around, mostly pinned down by Harry’s cock and the warm weight of the boy on top of him. When Harry felt less like an intrusion and more like apart of him, Louis gave a nod to Harry, the unspoken signal.

 

Harry moved slowly at first, just a pattern of halfway out and halfway in until Louis was moaning loud enough for Harry to feel comfortable with putting power behind his movements.

 

Louis squirmed around the pillows and sheets, not able to control anything he was doing. He was hard again, just from the stimulation of Harry fucking into him like there wasn’t a tomorrow. Harry was surrounding him, the first person to invade every crevice and explore Louis’s whole body and like fuck that won’t end up being the reason Louis comes.

 

They played tug-o-war like that, Harry speeding up and then slowing down, much to Louis’s frustration. Harry ground into Louis who was gurgling moans like he couldn’t get them out the whole way. He absolutely just _lost_ it when Harry found his prostate, and Harry took advantage of the swollen little spot inside of the younger boy.

 

Harry ended up fucking Louis harder and faster, purposely making Louis cry from all the stimulation. Only one little push could have him falling off the edge.

 

It ended up that Harry bending down to take Louis’s lips on his own, sandwiching Louis’s dripping cock between them, forced Louis to come all over himself, painting his chest in white stripes.

 

It was intense, way more intense than any other orgasm he’d had in his short life. Without realising, Louis had pulled away from the half kiss, and chanted Harry’s name through the whole experience, not wanting to go through it alone.

 

Harry had worked Louis through his orgasm like it was his job, not able to hold himself off for much longer because of the time he’d spent ignoring his needs earlier.

 

When Louis started shuddering in sensitivity, Harry pulled out and rolled the condom off, sending it flying somewhere close to his garbage can. He worked a hand over himself quickly, chin to his chest and sweat soaked hair falling in his eyes, biting his bottom lip so hard Louis was afraid it’d come clean off.

 

In his daze, Louis let one of his hands slip from Harry’s shoulder, and down to the boy’s cock, pink and ready to release any minute.

 

Louis interlocked his dainty fingers with Harry’s rougher, larger ones, both of them pulling Harry off until he, too, came all over Louis’s chest and stomach.

 

They both were at a loss for words, panting and still in the aftershocks of their powerful orgasms. That is, until Louis gripped the back of Harry’s neck with the hand that wasn’t still covering Harry’s dick, pulling the boy down for another kiss. Harry couldn’t deny Louis, probably ever, and this kiss was sweeter than the other ones. Harry ran his tongue across the line of Louis’s teeth, who tried to push his way into Harry’s own mouth.

 

They kissed for a while, until their come drying on Louis was starting to itch, the boy squirming because of it.

 

He pulled back as far as he could without really separating the two, but enough so that he could voice his issue. “Can--can, we shower? ‘M all messy.” Louis said, mumbling his words into Harry’s lips.

 

“‘Course, blue.” Harry replied, already off the bed and helping Louis stand up, who stumbled into Harry’s arms. Half because his bum was so sore he didn’t even know if he could walk, and half because he wanted Harry’s arms to surround him constantly.

 

Harry wasn’t worried about walking around the house still naked and covered in come because the house was still empty. They made their way, slowly, to the bathroom across the hall. Harry turned on the shower water, not letting Louis enter the glass cubicle until it was the perfect temperature.

 

They stuck together because the shower was too small to ever be apart and because they never wanted to voluntarily be apart again.

 

“Are we going to talk about this?” Louis asked, his skin shiny with the water washing over him and slippery from the soap suds Harry was rubbing into his body.

 

Without thinking, Harry blurted out, “Will you go out with me?”

 

Louis looked up at Harry with crinkles by his eyes and a smile wider than Harry had ever seen. “I thought you’d never ask,” He said, having a hard time coaxing his cheeks down to even get the words out, lips wide with a smile.

 

Instead of saying anything else, Harry grinned as well and leaned down to kiss Louis’s lips, officially the blue eyed boy’s fourth kiss ever, and they were barely able to keep their teeth from clacking together because they both refused to let their smiles go.

 

It’s just a damn good thing neither of them ever think about what they’re saying.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! title credit is from is there somewhere by halsey. anyway, leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, or even if you didnt because why not. i hope you all have a lovely day and thank you for reading!


End file.
